


Ease My Mind

by sorryallonsy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying Kink, Cum Eating, Double Ended Dildo, Internal Conflict, Knotting, M/M, Scent Kink, omega! diego, omega! klaus, store bought knots are fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: Diego had been on both sides of heat sex, and he thoroughly enjoyed it every time. Until now. Somehow, he and Klaus had never synced up and gone into heat at the same time before.





	Ease My Mind

Heat sex was the best. Just a whole week of your partner pleasuring you over and over. Of them addressing your every need and desire. Giving up all control and letting them take care of you in every way possible. 

Diego had been on both sides of heat sex, and he thoroughly enjoyed it every time. Until now. Somehow, he and Klaus had never synced up and gone into heat at the same time before. Diego honestly hadn’t even realized it was a thing that could happen; after going over half their lives without such an occurrence he just figured that couldn’t happen. 

But oh, it happened all right. 

Klaus was currently fucking Diego, shifting his hips so that the tip of his cock was hitting Diego’s prostate on every thrust in. It felt good, so good. Diego opened his mouth to let Klaus know, but in doing so, he first took a deep breath in and smelled Klaus’s strong need in the air. He whimpered, no longer able to enjoy how Klaus was drawing out his relief when he knew that Klaus needed relief of his own. 

“Klaus. Klaus,” he let out a moan at one particularly deep thrust, hating himself for how much he was enjoying this. “Fuck! Stop teasing me! Just give me the knot already.” Klaus froze, and Diego could smell a trace of distress coming from his mate at his sudden outburst. He groaned, his frustrations growing, both sexually and mentally. 

Klaus carefully pulled out, and they both whimpered at the feeling. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Diego shook his head quickly, willing away the tears that sprang to his eyes. Klaus was having none of it, and reached his hands out to grab a hold of either side of Diego’s head. “What’s. Wrong.” 

Diego wanted to move. Wanted to turn and flip Klaus over and just start pounding into him, give him everything his heat addled mind needed. But he couldn’t, his own heat weighing too heavily on him, and all he could do was lay there, shaking, as Klaus looked on in confusion. 

Another wave of distress hit him, and Diego finally lifted his eyes to look up at Klaus. His omega was watching him, brows creased as he tried to figure out what was going through Diego’s head right now. The tears in Diego’s eyes spilled over, and Klaus wiped them away with his thumbs. Diego opened his mouth to talk, but for once it wasn’t his stutter failing his words, but the words themselves. He had no words to explain his frustrations, which just caused even more frustration for him.

Sensing this, Klaus leaned forward and rested his forehead against Diego’s. No more could Diego smell distress coming off of Klaus, the stench replaced by the sweet smell reserved only for him: love. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent ground him as he fought to collect himself. 

Diego had almost calmed down completely, when his lower belly cramped. His heat was still here, no matter how much he tried to will it away. “Fuck!” he pulled back sharply from Klaus’ grip, curling in on himself slightly in the process. Klaus’ own heat echoed in kind, and Diego reached a hand out towards Klaus to try to comfort him.

Suddenly, Klaus leaned his head back and started laughing, Diego throwing a glare his way. “Is that what this is all about?”

“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about,” Diego moved his hands to grab fistfuls of the sheets underneath him, hating that Klaus knew how to read him so well, and could see all of the insecurities he was fighting right now.

Not even bothering to respond, Klaus just gave Diego a look and got up off the bed, walking over to the chest they kept at the end of the bed. Diego sat up slightly, trying to see what the other was doing. They already had their inflatable knots out, and while their other toys were fun, they weren’t much use during a heat when the only satisfaction they could get was from a knot and their mate’s scent. When Klaus stood back up though, the toy he held in his hands was one that Diego was unfamiliar with. Before he could get a better look at it, Klaus was walking back towards him.

“Hands and knees, now,” he ordered, and in the midst of battle with all his internal frustrations, Diego was happy to be told what to do and not have to think about it. Klaus smiled at him, and though Diego couldn’t see it, he could smell how pleased Klaus was with him. 

Klaus crawled up on the bed behind Diego, bringing his hand up to run through Diego’s slick. Diego rocked back into the feel, before realizing what he was doing and freezing. “Klaus,” he managed to get out, his voice sounding absolutely broken even to his own ears. He was weak, he couldn’t even take care of his own mate, and instead had to be taken care of himself. And then Klaus rubbed his finger over Diego’s already sore asshole, and Diego outright sobbed.

“Hey, hey, no. No, don’t cry baby, don’t cry. It’s okay, I got you. I’m gonna take care of you and you’re gonna take care of me at the same time, okay?” Klaus rubbed a hand along Diego’s back, relaxing him as he brought the toy to Diego’s hole. 

Diego lifted a hand up to wipe his eyes, but nodded at Klaus’ question. He had no idea what Klaus was talking about exactly, but he was getting desperate at this point, and somehow Klaus was still calm enough to actually have a plan of action here. _Just another way I’m failing as his mate_ , he thought bitterly.

Klaus pressed a kiss to Diego’s lower back, before gently starting to push the head of the toy into Diego. Diego let out a gasp, not expecting such stretch. They had toys of all sizes, but none of them had ever filled him so much, so quickly. He reached a hand back to try to feel what was going on, and Klaus grabbed his hand, moving it back to hold the toy himself. “There you go baby, that’s right. You look so good fucking yourself like that. And all for me,” Klaus let out a moan, and Diego realized belatedly that Klaus must be working on opening himself, judging by the little hitches in his breath. “You’re so good for me, Diego. Such a good mate.” 

Diego shook his head, not able to agree with Klaus’ kind words. He wasn’t a good mate. He was needy, and couldn’t take care of his mate when he needed him most. He didn’t even realize that he was crying again, until he heard Klaus shushing him. 

“Shhh…. Such a good mate. Letting me take care of you like this. Do you know how much I love getting you to fall apart like this? How much I treasure this trust that you’ve given me?” Klaus grabbed a hold of the toy again, shifting it until it just brushed against Diego’s prostate. He repeated the action a few times, pulling the toy back and then pushing it in just enough to barely touch where Diego wanted to feel it the most. At Diego’s moan, Klaus suddenly stopped again completely, resulting in more tears from Diego. 

The bed shifted behind him, and Diego realized that it was Klaus moving so that he was on his hands and knees right behind him. The toy inside of him shifted as Klaus grabbed a hold of it, and Diego felt his muscles clench around it, not wanting to chance it being taken away from him. His stomach spasmed slightly, his body reacting to being so full.

Just when Diego opened his mouth to question what Klaus was doing, the toy was jostled again, a weird mixture of pushing and pulling happening simultaneously. The angle was shifted again, before Diego was distracted again by a strong release of Klaus’ sweet satisfied scent filling the air. Diego let out a deep breath, relaxing his body as he did, when he felt Klaus bump into him against the toy. His hand shot back to grab a hold of it again, and he realized that only his and Klaus’ hands were separating him and Klaus on the same toy.

Klaus wiggled his butt, causing the toy to shift inside of Diego. “Do you like that, babe? Both of us stuffed full at the same time, together?” 

Diego had always prided himself for maintaining his composure. Like everything in his life though, Klaus was the exception, and Diego let go. Tears were streaming down his face now, and his breathing, though unnecessary, was ragged. 

And like everything in life, Klaus took it all in stride. As Diego felt himself fall further apart, he felt the toy inside of him get pulled back, so that only the tip remained. He fleetingly wondered how Klaus was doing this. Was he filling himself when he pulled out from Diego? Did he pull back with the toy, intending to slam back into both himself and Diego at the same time? Klaus rolled his hips, pulling the toy with him, then snapped it back into Diego fully. Diego quickly fell back to resting his weight on both hands, lest he completely lose his balance causing them to both fall over. The contrast between feeling so full to so empty and back again kept the tears coming, and Diego had no more brain power to think about the logistics behind how it was happening. All that mattered now was that it didn’t stop.

“Fu-u-uck, Klaus,” Diego was just barely able to hold his posture as Klaus kept working the toy in and out of the both of them. He was close, so close now. He took another ragged breath in, scenting the air again, the smell of Klaus’ spicy arousal filling his lungs. Klaus was close too then, and Diego needed him to come so bad. “Please. Please, I need…” he trailed off, giving a slight shake as Klaus somehow managed to shift the toy even deeper inside of him.

“Tell me what you need. Come on babe, you’re doing so good. So good for me,” Klaus’s scent grew sweeter and spicier as he talked, and Diego realized that Klaus was getting off on focusing on Diego’s pending orgasm even more than he was his own. They really made quite the pair.

Diego squeezed his eyes shut, the tears having blurred his vision a long time ago, but still needing something to focus on and distract himself. He let out what was definitely not a whine, sniffling as he tried to breathe in again and calm himself. “Come. I need you to come,” Diego’s voice was shaking, his arms and legs, and whole body trembling as he fought to hang on. Sweat was dripping down his back, and he really didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. But he wanted, no, he _needed_ Klaus to come first. He needed his omega to get relief, or else he’d feel too guilty for his own orgasm to bring relief at all.

He opened his mouth to try to express it, but all he could manage was another choked off “C-c-” before another sob wracked his body. Diego pushed back against the toy with the motion, and Klaus let out a cry of his own, before screaming Diego’s name.

As soon as the smell of Klaus’ cum hit his nose, Diego let himself go, finally giving in to the orgasm that had been building for what seemed like forever. He fell forward into the bed, his own cum spraying all over his stomach as he rode the orgasm out. Vaguely, he was aware of Klaus removing the toy from inside of him, before crawling up the bed beside Diego and wrapping an arm around him. Diego cried at how empty he felt, before Klaus quickly grabbed the fake knot at the head of the bed and shoved it in Diego’s aching hole, and pressed the button to allow it to inflate. 

Finally getting the relief he’d needed, Diego let out a sigh, then turned to his partner to address his needs. Klaus still had the giant double ended dildo sticking out of him, and while in any other circumstances Diego would have loved to admire such a sight before him, he first and foremost had to take care of his omega, and a giant fake cock wasn’t the solution. A giant fake knot was.

Diego reached over to the nightstand next to the bed where Klaus’ fake knot was located. The movement caused his own knot to shift inside of him, and he let out a low moan. He rubbed a hand along Klaus’ buttcheeks, then gently pulled out the giant toy nestled inside of him. Klaus let out an exaggerated whine at the feel, but his scent belied his feelings, and Diego preened in the overwhelming rush of love coming from his mate. He slipped the knot inside of Klaus, and kissed along Klaus’ spinal column until he reached his neck. From there, he moved to the side where Klaus’ bite mark rested, pressing a kiss over it while pressing the button to inflate the knot in Klaus at the same time. 

The kiss grew in intensity until Diego was outright biting Klaus, laying claim to his mate again and again. “My omega. Mine,” he mumbled between bites and kisses, “Such a perfect mate. My mate.” He felt Klaus stiffen underneath him, another orgasm. Diego felt himself smile against Klaus’ neck at that, the knowledge of having given his mate multiple pleasures so quickly erasing all his earlier worries about being a failure. 

Diego’s own second orgasm was quickly building, and Klaus reached over to fist Diego’s cock. He pumped up and down a few times in rhythm to the movements of Diego’s rocking hips, before Diego spilled over. Rather than wipe it off on the sheets like Diego expected, Klaus brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, smiling at Diego the whole time, before pulling Diego into a heated kiss. 

Tasting himself on Klaus’ tongue was never something Diego would grow used to, but the look in Klaus’ eyes whenever he did made it all worthwhile. Eventually, Klaus had to breathe, so he moved from Diego’s mouth, trailing kisses along his jaw to his neck, down to his bite mark. There, Klaus lifted his eyes to look directly at Diego, and bit down hard, relaying his own claim. 

Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus, pulling his mate down to cuddle and bask in the love between them. Heat sex was nice and all, but heat cuddles with his perfect mate? That was the actual best.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to all my loves at the Kliego discord for your endless support and encouragement <3


End file.
